


Bon voyage

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: по мотивам эпичного стриптиза Денев во время таинственного плавания наших девочек на корабле в центр суши.
Relationships: Deneve/Helen (Claymore)
Kudos: 2





	Bon voyage

Черных, добравшихся до корабля раньше, пришлось оглушить и связать.

— Мы не убиваем людей, — сказала Мирия, следя за тем, как Табита с Синтией складывают бритоголовых кучкой у пристани. — Даже таких.

Хелен припомнила, как впечатляюще выглядела Мирия, появившаяся на скале с головой Римуто в руках, но промолчала.

Команда корабля проявила сговорчивость, оценив свежие шрамы на лице командира и бесстрастные рожи маячащих сзади «призраков». Особенно хорошо бесстрастность получалась у Юмы: кажется, она боялась моряков не меньше, чем они ее. Хелен с радостью ссадила бы всех мужиков пинками за борт, но, увы, никто из соратниц не владел навыками мореплавания.

— Перевезете нас через залив и свободны, — голос Мирии звучал так, что сразу становилось понятно: ослушаешься — и пойдешь на корм местным рыбам. — Без фокусов. Мы присмотрим. — И сверкнула очами.

Струхнувшие матросы засуетились с парусами, снастями и что там еще бывает на кораблях.

— Поднимайте якорь! — скомандовала Мирия, становясь за плечом у рулевого. — Курс на центральные земли!

Якорь, восхитилась Хелен. Курс. Как и ожидалось от бойца ее ранга, Мирия разбиралась даже в этой херне.

Денев рядом кашлянула, будто прочищая горло, но ничего не сказала.

* * *

Могучего воина Лаки могуче выворачивало за борт. Доблевав, он выпрямился, вытер рукавом запачканный желчью рот, но тут корабль игриво качнулся на волнах, и Лаки согнулся в новом приступе.

— Смотри на горизонт, — посоветовала Мирия, — слышала, это помогает.

Лаки ответил бессильным взмахом руки и очередным душераздирающим звуком.

— Жаль, что в тебе нет йоки, — потеребив левый хвостик, бесхитростно посетовала Синтия. — Я бы тебя живо вылечила.

От такой перспективы Лаки удивленно икнул и даже просветлел взором.

— Воистину достойно сожаления, — пробормотала Денев себе под нос. Хелен показательно отвернулась. Матросы сновали по палубе, усиленно стараясь не попадаться на глаза лишний раз. Ветер туго надувал паруса, и над кораблем пронзительно вопили жирные чайки. Ладонью прикрыв глаза от солнышка, Хелен принялась следить за их пируэтами.

— Кто-нибудь хочет перекусить? — крикнула, высунувшись из трюма, Табита. — Я нашла солонину и…

Лаки всхлипнул и всей рамой перегнулся за борт, рискуя выпасть.

— И этой сопле мы доверим спасение Клэр, — подытожила Хелен. — А яблочек там не нашлось?

* * *

Сдав дежурство Юме, Хелен спускалась вздремнуть в трюм, когда из-под лестницы ее дернули за ногу. Охренев от такого коварства, Хелен кубарем полетела на какие-то тюки, ящики и… цепи? Ну да, это ведь корабль Организации. Как удачно, что цепи оказались без крючьев.

Еще лучше было то, что собственный меч ничего не отрезал ей в полете.

— Хрена се ты научилась подавлять ауру, — изумилась Хелен. — Я-то сперва подумала, это Табита с головой поссорилась.

Денев возвышалась над ней воплощением Укоризны и Порицания: светлые брови сведены на переносице, кулаки уперты в бока. На голые плечи через щели в палубе падали лучи заходящего солнца, расчерчивая бледную кожу золотисто-розовыми полосами. Затянутая в черное грудь… Тут Хелен вспомнила, что сердится. Поднялась, встала напротив Денев, отзеркалив ее позу, и спросила напрямую:

— Что за херня?

Денев приподняла бровь.

— Да я с тем же вопросом. Ты игнорируешь меня целый день.

— Вот и нет.

— Йома вонючего ответ.

Хелен моргнула. Подумала немного, прислушиваясь к скрипу досок: наверху бродила, неся вахту, Юма.

— Че? — все-таки не выдержав, хихикнула Хелен. — Серьезно?

Денев хмыкнула и, сделав шаг, приблизилась вплотную. В трюме стало сразу еще теснее. И жарче.

— Ну, что я такого сделала?

Хелен легко ткнула кулаком ей в грудь, а потом, вспомнив, что имеет дело с ярой поклонницей наглядной демонстрации, ухватила за сиську пятерней.

— О? — Денев запрокинула голову.

— Это мое, — заявила Хелен и, положив ей на грудь вторую руку, тщательно облапила свои владения. Потом цапнула Денев за затянутые в кожаные штаны ягодицы и хорошенько помяла. — И это мое. Тут все мое, я семь лет спасала эти сиськи от обморожения. И если ты надумала соблазнить пацаненка Клэр под видом разоблачения тайны…

Денев отстранилась и со стоном закрыла лицо ладонью.

— Хелен, — пробормотала она сквозь пальцы и вдруг содрогнулась, а потом еще и еще, и до Хелен дошло, что над ней смеются. — Я никогда не привыкну к тому, как устроена твоя голова.

— А? — сказала Хелен, прикидывая, не начать ли драку. Но тут Денев подалась вперед, ухватила ее за затылок и поцеловала в губы.

* * *

Одна пятка Хелен равномерно, глухо постукивала по мешку с какой-то крупой. На щиколотке не в такт корабельной качке болтались штаны. Вторая стопа упиралась в пол, а пальцы рук скребли по ободу бочки, в которую Хелен, лежащая на ящике голой спиной, время от времени билась макушкой. Хотелось запустить пальцы в волосы Денев, но Хелен сдерживалась, зная, что она этого не любит. Сильные руки сжимали бедра, не позволяя елозить и подаваться вперед, а юркий язык дразнился между ног — скользил вглубь, обводил складки кожи, ласкал. Хелен кусала губы, сдерживая стоны, и чувствовала, что от самодовольной улыбки сейчас буквально рожа треснет.

В глаза из щелей между досками палубы летела пыль.

— Попытайся уснуть, — вдруг услышала Хелен наверху лестницы голос Мирии, и они с Денев одновременно вскинулись, застыв, как суслики посреди поля. Как же они пропустили скрип двери! — Побудь здесь… здесь…

— А… Ого, — сказал Лаки. Шумно втянул носом воздух и умолк. Со своего места Хелен не было видно его лица, да и свет в трюме не позволил бы разглядеть все оттенки красного, но, кажется, Лаки никак не мог решить, сунуть руку в карман штанов или сбежать обратно к проклятому морю.

Мирия твердо взяла его за плечо и развернула в нужную сторону. Хелен восхитилась второй раз за день: сама командир прикинулась слепоглухонемой с потрясающим мастерством. Как и ожидалось от бойца ее ранга!

Дверь в трюм скрипнула и грохнула, закрываясь.

— Закончим? — спросила Хелен в тишине. Денев пожала плечами. Теперь-то уж чего, и правда.

***

— Ты действительно ревновала? — спросила Денев позже, когда обе привели себя в порядок и устроились на том же ящике в ожидании своей вахты. Спать расхотелось, зато и впрямь потянуло перекусить. Хелен, жующая кусок солонины, промычала что-то невнятное, с усилием проглотила жесткое мясо и разъяснила, как ребенку:

— Конечно, нет. Но иначе мне бы за всю дорогу не обломилось с твоими сраными принципами. То потерпи, то неприлично…

Денев молча сгребла ее в объятья и чмокнула в макушку. Хелен вдохнула запах пота, выдубленной кожи и железа, подождала обвинений в дурости и, когда их не последовало, уверенно подытожила:

— И все это мое и только мое. Нечего перед всякими сиськами сверкать.


End file.
